


Haikus

by DeeperWonderment



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeperWonderment/pseuds/DeeperWonderment





	Haikus

Been with him forever  
He was my first and only  
Am I missing out?

***

My best friend forever  
Nothing will change that baby  
Always here for you

***

You see everything  
I can't hide anything now  
Look away just once?

***

Grandpa's got a gun  
That he ain't afraid to use  
It has a night scope

***

You protect me well  
But bullets are expensive  
My veil would be cute

***

Always be your Ness  
Can't help the growing up part  
Protect you from it

***

Be front and center  
You know I don't mind at all  
Just don't leave me out

***

I'm still learning too  
And only a bit younger  
Glad that you are here

***

I try to be nice  
Try to be sweet and polite  
Nice girl finishes last


End file.
